vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kol Mikaelson
Kol Mikaelson was a major recurring character, protagonist and anti-villain in the second season of The Originals. He briefly appeared in the first season via flashbacks. Kol also appeared in the third season and fourth season of The Vampire Diaries as a recurring character, antagonist and anti-hero. Kol is the son of Mikael and Esther Mikaelson. He is the younger brother of Freya Mikaelson, Finn Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson and older brother of Rebekah Mikaelson and Henrik Mikaelson. Kol is the younger half-brother of Niklaus Mikaelson and the uncle of Hope Mikaelson. Kol has emotionally struggled in his life, upset that he was never treated as family by his siblings and was rather considered a nuisance. It is also shown that he is jealous of Marcel Gerard, who was treated more like family then him. In the fourth season of The Vampire Diaries he will stop at nothing to stop the feared immortal, Silas being resurrected. However, he is killed by Jeremy Gilbert in A View To A Kill ''after breaking Elena Gilbert's truce by attempting to cut off Jeremy's arms, something he did in order to prevent the map to Silas ever being completed. Therefore, Kol finds himself on The Other Side. In the fifth season, Markos has emerged into the world of living, causing the Other Side to begin collapsing. Kol fears what will happen to him and the other supernatural beings with him and orders Matt Donovan to warn everyone who is alive. Ultimately, Kol escapes the destruction of the Other Side as seen in the second season of ''The Originals during Rebirth when it is revealed that his mother revived him. He temporarily helps his mother, Esther and his revived brother, Finn, but quickly follows his own agenda. Kol ends up starting a romantic relationship with Davina Claire, joins Klaus and Elijah in their efforts to defeat their mother, and to deal with any other threats that may arise. This results in him being hexed by Finn. He dies for the second time in I Love You, Goodbye ''surrounded by his family and Davina with the promise from Rebekah that she will bring him back before she returns to her old body. '''Kol' is a member of the Mikaelson Family. History The Middle Ages During the Middle Ages, Kol was born in a small village, now known as Mystic Falls, living with his family as a human, up until his younger brother, Henrik, was killed by werewolves. It was because of this tragedy that his mother, Esther (who is the Original Witch), and his father, Mikael, decided to take action to protect the rest of their family. Esther performed the Immortality Spell at Mikael's request. She then gave her children wine laced with Tatia's blood and then had Mikael kill their children. Later, Mikael forced them to feed on human blood, thus turning them into the Original Vampires. After the death of Esther, the various members of the Original Family all went different ways and it can be assumed that Kol made his way to Europe around this time. Before becoming a vampire, Kol practiced magic as a witch and was, according to him, a very talented one. He even described himself as something of a child prodigy. He was also the only one of his siblings who truly tapped into the power magic provided them and as such, loved the rush and thrill it gave him but when turned into a vampire, he lost this and was no doubt dismayed. In order to get a similar thrill to what magic gave him once more, Kol, as a vampire, became a violent, formidable and untameable force. 1114, Italy Throughout this time, Kol was in eastern Europe, making the Originals famous with his actions; killing and turning people indiscriminately. Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah had heard stories of his actions from their own travels, as mentioned by Elijah. He would later join his family in Italy where he went to a party held at a vampire hunter named Alexander's home. He was later daggered in a surprise attack but revived by his brother Klaus (who was unaffected by the daggers thanks to his hybrid powers). Between 13th and 17th Century Kol spent much time travelling on his own, often with witches, hoping to be able to reclaim a connection to magic that he had lost when he became a vampire. He spent time with withes in Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, and New Orleans in the 20th century. During his time in Africa, Kol learned about medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman in Uganda. All the witches he traveled with told apocalyptic tales about the immortal Silas, and how he would bring about the end of time. In his travels, Kol came across a cult that worshiped Silas, and fearing that the stories he had been told might be true, Kol murdered the entire cult, prompting him to believe Silas would never rise. While in Arabia, Kol learned the practice of Kemiya, becoming somewhat of an expert in its craft. 1702, Spain In 1702, Kol's violence in Spain drew too much attention and brought his father, Mikael, straight to the family, burning the country in his wake. While the flames drew closer and Mikael beheaded Klaus' horse, Elijah and Klaus searched for Kol while Rebekah brought the daggered Finn onboard a ship to flee from Europe. They found him in a tavern where he drank and feasted on humans carelessly. Despite their warnings of Mikael's coming, he refused to flee, believing Mikael was only after Klaus and that they could just leave him and he'd be fine. When Klaus and Elijah insisted, Kol attempted to resist them but was subdued by Elijah, as Klaus pulled out a White Oak Ash Dagger. Kol struggled, panicked by the betrayal, and promised Klaus that a day would come when he would not be so easily subdued. He was then successfully daggered and neutralized. Kol remained daggered when the family fled Europe and traveled to the New World. It was shown that Kol was actually neutralized at the time of the Original's arrival in New Orleans. The coffin that held his daggered body was brought to shore and kept in the Original's home until the 1800s. 1821, New Orleans In 1821, after Elijah seemed to be taking Klaus' own young ward, Marcellus Gerard, under his wing, Klaus felt he needed someone to have fun with. He undaggered Kol against Elijah's wishes. Elijah rushed to Kol's coffin to find him awakened and already feeding without disgression on humans that Klaus offered him as an apology for daggering him. Kol and Klaus began causing trouble together, killing what was reported to be forty-six people in a building but Kol corrected that it was probably at least sixty, saying that the reports had probably forgotten the victims in the attic. Later, Kol showed Marcellus the theater by compelling a large number of people to perform Hamlet but to have all of the murders in the play to actually be enacted and be real deaths. He forced Marcellus to watch it until Elijah showed up to stop him. Kol revealed that he was just training Marcellus how to be a vampire since he knew that Klaus eventually wanted him to be one. He had even fed him him blood already and told Elijah all he had to do was kill him. Elijah grabbed Kol, furious and condemning him for his vile and sadistic imagination. Klaus intervened, telling him to let Kol go. When Kol thanked Klaus, his half-brother daggered him yet again, seeing him as being too wild. Elijah stood over Kol's coffin, tidying up his body while apologizing for his daggering. He said that it was for Klaus' own benefit since Klaus needed Marcellus and it would be impossible for that relationship to blossom with Kol around due to Kol's violent nature having a bad influence on Klaus. 1900's, New Orleans Kol was undaggered again in 1901, and lived in New Orleans with his siblings. Kol had a relationship with the witches in the city and despite the rumors that he would use them and discard them, he actually held them in high regard. A war began brewing between the witches that were allied with Kol and those who followed Klaus. Kol believed that if Klaus had his way, all the witches would be wiped out and the city would be overrun with vampires. Seeking to ensure the safety of the future generations of witches, Kol and his witches planned to get rid of Klaus and his witch followers. Using his extensive knowledge of magic, Kol taught his witches, Mary-Alice and Astrid, how to create dark objects using a type of magic he had learned in Arabia, Kemiya. Some of these objects include the Devil's Star, a rosary that would drive men to madness, shackles that would cut off a witches power and a bracelet that would force obedience; all created so that Kol could utilize magic objects without being a witch himself, and to scare both Klaus and the witches that followed him. He hoped that Mary-Alice and Astrid would grow experienced enough to create a dagger that would be able to work on Klaus, hiding their secret endeavors in a tomb in the Lafayette Cemetery. Despite their efforts, his witches were unable to turn the silver dagger into gold so it would work on Klaus. Kol's impatience and desperation to dagger Klaus caused a rift between him and his followers as he revealed what he was capable of when he slaughtered half a church parish. Kol did so even though his ultimate goal was just to kill one woman; if she were dead, he would be able to enter her home to find a larger paragon diamond they could channel more magic from. Kol and his witch allies managed to break into the home and find the diamond. When Kol left, however, he was confronted by Klaus and Marcel. Klaus forced Kol to hand over the paragon diamond. Klaus then had one of his witches trap Mary-Alice and Astrid inside the mansion forever, much to Kol's shock, left defeated. Sometime around this point, Kol crossed paths with his older sister Freya Mikaelson, though he seemed to be unaware of who she was. Freya connected with him in hopes of being able to glimpse the lives of her siblings, and it can be presumed that Kol intended to befriend her and rope her into his cause of creating a dagger for Klaus, to replace the witches that he had lost earlier. Shortly after, at a family Christmas party, Kol stepped out of the party to search for the paragon diamond, still intent on going through with his plan. Rebekah caught him rummaging through Klaus's things. Kol told her about his plan to create a dagger that would work on Klaus and Rebekah agreed to help him, telling him to get back to the party before his absence was noticed. It was then revealed that Kol had attended the party with his sister Freya, where she crossed paths with Rebekah for the first time, and they shared a toast to each other from across the room at one point. The evening was at first progressing in Kol's favour, however, Rebekah had lied to Kol, telling Klaus of his betrayal and desire to reclaim the diamond. During a family speech, Klaus revealed that he knew about Kol's treachery. Kol, knowing his plan had been squashed, fled up the stairs but was stopped by Elijah who held him down as Klaus daggered him, neutralizing him for the next one hundred years. When their father Mikael managed to track them down, in 1919, the Original family fled and Kol's body was kept with Klaus for over 100 years until he was freed by Elijah in Bringing Out The Dead, ''waking up in Mystic Falls. Throughout The Vampire Diaries Series |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= |-|Season Five= In ''Resident Evil, ''after Matt was temporarily killed by a Traveler, he went to the Other Side and discovered that other beings besides witches could see each other. Kol's ghost suddenly appeared, telling Matt that the Other Side had gone topsy turvy and that's why none of the residents were in complete solitude anymore. Kol noticed Matt was wearing the Gilbert Ring, knowing that it would allow him to be on the Other Side temporarily but would bring him back. Matt, happy to hear he could see other people on the Other Side, wanted to find his sister, Vicki Donovan, but Kol had never heard of her. Matt's mention of his sister caused Kol to look sad for a brief moment, possibly thinking of his own siblings. After Vicki got dragged away from the Other Side, Kol found a grieving Matt, telling him to stop grieving for someone who was already dead. Matt asked where she went but Kol didn't know and hoped he never would. He told Matt that the Other Side's depletion would take all of them if Matt didn't do something. He begged Matt to go back to his body and then tell everyone about what was happening on the Other Side because it would take every being that still resided there. This was the second time that Kol showed fear at something more powerful than he. When the Other Side collapsed, Kol was not seen. Throughout The Originals Series |-|Season One= The first flashback scene consisted of their arrival in New Orleans in the 18th Century. Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah lured a ship's crew onto their own, and whilst there, the crew discovered two coffins. It was then revealed that Kol was actually neutralized. After killing most of the crew, Elijah compelled the last crew member to ship their "luggage" to shore. In ''Long Way Back From Hell, in flashbacks to the year 1919. Rebekah is surprised when her witch friend Genevieve tells her that she likes Klaus, saying that she had not expected Genevieve to want a 'bad boy.' She then says to Genevieve that if she likes bad boys, she would love her brother Kol. Rebekah then begins to tell her that Kol is not with them anymore after a family feud, possibly a reference to Kol's daggering early that century. Rebekah tells her that there is someone she wants to contact, who she has not seen in a long time. The nature of the conversation leads Genevieve to think that Rebekah wants her to contact Kol, but Rebekah tells her she thought of contacting her father Mikael. In Farewell to Storyville, Kol was seen in a flashback where he and his siblings played, running and jumping on Finn, showing that they were happy. Klaus later mentions that he was the only one who was a victim of Mikael's abuse, while Finn, Elijah and Kol were not. Klaus also mentions that he loved all of his siblings, even Kol who he was at odds with sometimes over the centuries. |-|Season Two= Personality |-|Human/Witch (1st Time)= Next to nothing is known of Kol's personality when he was a human for the first time, before Esther turned her children into vampires. However, it was shown that he was close to his family, and this is reaffirmed by Kol's sadness at the disintegrating relationships between his siblings over a thousand years later. Kol loved being a witch, being something of a prodigy with magic, and was the first of his siblings to tap into it. He specifically loved the power that magic gave him and hated having to lose it when he was turned into a vampire. |-|Original Vampire= Kol is menacing, unpredictable, dangerous, wicked, cheeky, somewhat unreasonable and cocky to a fault. He can quickly go from being a respectful gentleman to direct and aggressive. When Kol is presented to Carol Lockwood, he greets her with dignity and charm, but when Damon Salvatore is introduced to Kol, he speaks to him very condescendingly. Kol patronizes his siblings often, challenging them with snark and contempt, especially Rebekah and Klaus, demonstrating his clear irreverence. He enjoys breaking the rules, and is naturally very defiant; Finn even aptly describes him as being the wildest one in the family. Kol is also not short on ego, a fact Klaus has remarked on, and considers himself to be "handsome". Additionally, Kol comes across as a playboy and hedonist, taking great pleasure in his vampire nature. One of Kol's defining characteristics is his vindictiveness. Much like Klaus, Kol does not hesitate to get retribution on those who have caused him harm; plotting for decades against both Klaus and Rebekah for sleights that caused him pain. Kol does not forgive easily, though may pretend to to further his goals of vengeance. As a vampire, Kol finds child-like enjoyment in his acts of violence, sometimes comparing them to games like hide and seek and believing that there is always time for games when he is told to take a situation seriously. A sadistic facet to Kol's character has also been shown such as when he compelled an acting troupe to murder each other while performing Hamlet just for his own entertainment. This example also illustrates his dark sense of humor, resulting in Elijah to opine that his brother has a "vile imagination". Later, in 1914, Kol callously slaughtered half a church parish, including a young alter boy, just to kill one woman who's house he needed to be able to enter. Kol had no regrets about the massacre, happily going to a family dinner soon after. However, part of Kol missed being a witch. He missed the power that magic had given him and to make up for it, he turned to violence and mayhem, embracing his vampire nature. Kol's longing for his magic drove him to spend a lot of time over the centuries with witches, teaching them his extensive knowledge of spells and magic. Having his witch colleagues use a distinct form of magic, they were able to create curse objects, allowing him to, in a way, wield magic while being a vampire. Despite his flaws he is shown to truly care for his family. However, due to not being included in the "always and forever" pact made by Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah, Kol has always felt excluded and isolated from his siblings. His extremely violent and aggressive antics are a result of wanting attention from them. Once Marcel joined the family, Kol's jealousy and bitterness grew worse since Marcel seemed to take his spot in the family. When threatened by Rebekah, he was even shown to be ashamed of what his family had become, and was saddened that Elijah was so disgusted by their fighting. He also was upset by how quickly Rebekah seemed to move on from his death when he returned from the Other Side. He has also stated his appreciation of witches, holding them in high esteem. He seems closest to Rebekah and Klaus, though he has stated he views some of Klaus' actions as "horrors". He along with the rest of his siblings (excluding Finn) seemed to look up to Elijah, seeing him as the noble one. However, Kol's wild and impulsive nature often clashed with his family, despite really caring for them beneath his vain personality. Though usually shown to be condescending and arrogant towards people who are more powerful then he is, such as Klaus, Kol is shown to be genuinely intimidated and fearful of Silas. This stems from stories he used to be told when he was young about Silas and believes fully that Silas can't be stopped if he's unleashed. He would do anything to ensure that Silas would not come back, including disobeying Klaus' order to leave Jeremy Gilbert alone and even threatening his sister with the White Oak Stake. This seemingly irrational behavior over a legend made his siblings think his fear of Silas had driven him to paranoia and insanity. During a conversation with Elena, Kol further elaborated on his feelings about Silas. He said that he had faith in the immortal's existence unlike the rest of the world, which had lost faith in such things, now not knowing who they should fear. |-|Ghost= Essentially nothing has changed the personality of the Original Vampire Kol, however, his idea on the Other Side has changed dramatically, as after having been there for a long time, at the "hell", as he calls it, Kol becomes eager to drop the veil and to bring back himself, and consequently all other dead supernatural beings, back to life. He also explained his joy of being able to connect with someone again, since on the Other Side, it was complete isolation. In that isolation, though, he had thought of countless ways to make Elena suffer for her part in his death, apparently having manifested as a ghost towards her so he could recount his various ways for revenge. Although he hated the Other Side, he seemed to value his survival because he feared disappearing into darkness as Vicki Donovan had. The circumstances of his resurrection are currently unknown, but it can be assumed Kol chose to be brought back by his mother rather than face the destruction of the other side. |-|Human/Witch (2nd Time)= Kol became a witch when he was brought back from the other side to possess Kaleb. His personality seems to be quite similar to how he acted previously, though less directly hostile, a combination of being not as invincible and powerful, as well as no longer having that part of him heightened by vampirism. He remains cheeky and even a little bit self absorbed - as when he mocked Davina's music taste before crediting himself with being able to help her improve it. He also showed previously known traits when he says that he loves his new body, demonstrating his vanity while sucking up to his mother at the same time. However, Kol quickly showed disdain for no longer being a vampire, hating that he could get hurt and that his wounds wouldn't heal quickly, saying that it had been a thousand years since he had received a scar. He also continued to demonstrate a love for culture that was only previously hinted at, hanging out at the record store and once again mentioning his love for modern music. Kol's previous interest in magic was even more prominent, now that he could practice it personally again as a witch. Due to being more vulnerable and in a weaker witch body, Kol cherished his life even more, relying on cunning deception to win his battles. Physical Appearance Kol is marked by his brown hair and dark brown eyes. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be in his early twenties, somewhere between 21 - 23. He is approximately 6'1" in height, very handsome and with a lean and athletic build. As shown whilst preparing for the Ball, Kol is very proud of his appearance, bordering on arrogance. When he was first undaggered from his coffin, he was dressed in what he was wearing in the early twentieth century; a collared shirt with a vest, and dress pants. Kol shares a similar fashion sense to the rest of his family, dressing in a very high class manner, but with a casual edge similar to his brother Klaus's attire, that is more prominent in modern times. Kol tends to dress in darker colors, wearing casual-button down shirts, both short and long-sleeved. He also wears henleys and occasionally t-shirts. He also wears stylish jackets most of time, wearing coats and simple jackets. The colors Kol wears range from gray to navy blue to black to brown. Kol's hair had also been subject to change, and he has had many styles over the centuries. In 1702, like his brother's, he had long hair, but had pulled it back rather than letting it out. His hair was slicked up when he first woke up in the 21st century, but he eventually lessened the gel as he adjusted to modern times, letting his bangs fall over his face. While a ghost, his hair took on a more general style that he seems to favor, like the one in Season 3, with a hint of stubble appearing on his face in Season 5. After returning from The Other Side, he possesses the body of a witch named Kaleb, taking his physical traits as his own. Even in a new body, Kol retained his fashion sense. Kol comments on loving his new body, his arrogance coming out once again when it becomes clear the he appreciates the physical attractiveness but not so much the vulnerability. Kol stated that his mother picked a body that would allow him to easily follow Davina, believing she would find it attractive. Powers and Abilities |-|Original Vampire= Kol possessed all the standard powers and abilities of an Original Vampire. As an Original Vampire, Kol was stronger and faster than any non-original vampires, he was one of the most powerful supernatural beings in the TVD/TO universe, with the exception that Klaus is stronger and faster due to his werewolf side. However his powers have never been seen used against his family, as Elijah has been seen fighting with Klaus almost evenly and Rebekah has been easily subdued and she fears Klaus, Kol doesn't fear Klaus and is not afraid to get in a confrontation with him, as shown many times, it may be possible that he too can fight almost evenly with Klaus as Elijah does, he just hasn't shown it yet. He was also able to kill 12 vampires singelhandedly and without getting as much as one scratch on him although the vampires he killed were newborn and didn't know how to use their powers exactly. Like his brothers, and his maternal half-brother, he was trained from a young age by his father Mikael who taught him how to fight with swords and bows, and how to protect himself, he was a killing machine. |-|Witch= Since Rebirth, Kol has lost all his Original Vampire powers and abilities, due to taking over the body of Kaleb and taking all of Kaleb's witchcraft powers abilities as his own. It is yet unknown how strong Kol is as a witch. Though it is known that he is quite gifted in the art of telekinesis. While possessed by Kol, the young witch Kaleb has been shown to be a powerful witch. As a child of the Original Witch, he has a lot of power because magic is strongest when passed down through an old ancestral bloodline. Kaleb possesses a great deal of hereditary power; this is shown by Vincent and also by the Bennett Bloodline, all of whom are descendants from the most powerful witch Qetsiyah. Kol has been shown to know how to use and control his magic, although it is possible that this is influenced by Kol's amassed knowledge of magic. He is first shown to use his powers to prank people in Alive and Kicking, telekinetically making a table of apples fall and using aerokinetic powers to blow a woman's dress up. As powerful as he is, he weaker in power grids against the Harvest Witch Davina Claire, who threw him around telekinetically, and after he retaliates by pulling her to him and then to a wall rather harshly, he holds her there under his control, but Davina's apparent power breaks this hold easily as she overwhelms him mentally to a point where he admits defeat, but it should be noted that Michael Narducci has confirmed that the body Kol is currently possessing is weaker than normal so that Esther could control him so it is possible that if he wasn't an original in his real body he could be much stronger than Davina. Kol is also the mastermind behind the creation of all known Dark Objects from the The Originals Universe, such as the rosary of madness, the bracelet of obedience and the Devil's Star, Mary-Alice Claire being his apprentice along with her close friend Astrid. He has revealed to Davina that he has the ability to create a dark objective dagger that can neutralize Klaus like the silver ones do the other original vampires. Klaus has since enlisted his help to fight in the coming battle against Esther in order to save Rebekah and Camille from the Body Jumping Spell. Weaknesses Kol had the typical weaknesses of an Original Vampire. Since Rebirth, Kol has lost all his Original Vampire weaknesses, due to him taking over the body of Kaleb and taking all of Kaleb's human/witch weaknesses. Relationships Niklaus Mikaelson "Always and forever' is not something that you just weasel out of, brother."'' — Klaus to Kol. Klaus is Kol's older half-brother. Kol and Klaus both have a short temper. It is known that Klaus daggered Kol over a century ago. Kol and Klaus seem to argue every time they talk to each other, Kol even joked to Klaus about his dagger threats showing he was not over being daggered for a century. Even though he had been daggered for a century, he quickly got with times as he was seeing playing a video game perfectly. Klaus and Kol both like to drink together and have brotherly bond. Klaus cares deeply for Kol as he was rushing to his body when the Mystic Falls gang daggered Kol. Kol seems to ruin many of Klaus plans like finding the cure for vampirism, by killing Shane and the newly turned vampires. In Every Mother's Son Finn reveals to his brothers that Kol is alive, and Klaus expresses disbelief that Kol would have gone along with Esther, stating that the only thing Kol listens to is his ego, but Finn confirmed Kol's supposed loyalty, saying that their mother's proposition had brought even the wildest of Mikaelsons onto her side. Kol later switches loyalties over to Klaus and Elijah. Klaus and Kol have been seen getting along at time since then, and fighting at others. They seem to banter often and in good fun. Klaus was furious with Kol for hiding where he hid Rebekah, and threw him to hungry vampires in his anger. But Klaus forgave him, when Kol was cursed by Finn. After all, everything Kol has ever wanted was his family to care about him. This wish came true when Kol died because of the curse. Klaus was there on his side, together with Rebekah and Elijah. Before Kol died he wanted Davina to leave him alone, but his three siblings came and Klaus said that Kol can´t just flee from "Always and Forever" He died in their arms, as a part of the family. Rebekah Mikaelson "I'm gonna get you back in your body Bex, if its the last thing I'll do, I promise." — Kol to Rebekah. Rebekah is Kol's younger sister. Rebekah and Kol have a really difficult relationship because no matter what they say or do they can’t stay a minute without fighting. He has always been her partner in crime. He helped her gain information from Shane about the cure until he found out that it involved Silas. Kol refused to have a part in it and wanted everyone to stop looking for the cure. Kol made an attempt to kill her; but Klaus saved her. Later on, he is killed by Jeremy and Elena. Rebekah mourns the loss of her brother; but still wants to find the cure. When Kol returns from The Other Side, he is not happy to see her as she did not get revenge for his death, which strains their relationship. Rebekah and Kol seems really close, because no matter what they still love each other. Kol truly cares about her and protect her even from Klaus. After Rebekah escaped the Witch Mansion she forgave Kol, but Kol did not feel guilty, because he taught his younger sister a lesson for her betrayal. She wanted to help him, but there was nothing she could do. She promised Kol that she would not leave the witch body until she brought him back from the New Orleans Anchestors. He died in her arms. Elijah Mikaelson Elijah and Kol's relationship has not been greatly explored, but Elijah was upset that Kol had been left in a coffin for over a century because of Klaus. He undaggered Kol in Bringing Out The Dead against Klaus' wishes, reuniting all of his siblings. Elijah and Kol did not have much interaction in the present day, but Kol later expressed his sadness that Elijah would not show his face, citing his bickering with Klaus and Rebekah as the reason. It is unknown what Elijah's reaction to Kol's death was when he found out, but he refused to allow Klaus to aid Silas in dropping the veil, even knowing that it would bring back both Kol and Finn. In Season 2 of The Originals, it was revealed that Elijah had helped Klaus dagger Kol two known times; once in Spain in 1702 when Kol drew the attention of Mikael with his antics and refused to flee with his siblings, and again in 1821, when Kol grew too wild and threatened both Klaus' relationship with Marcel, and Marcel's human life. Elijah became aware that Kol was alive in Every Mother's Son when informed by Finn, however he is unaware that he has already interacted with Kol in his new body. Elijah was also there when Kol died. Other Relationships *Kol and Finn (Siblings/Enemies) *Kol and Esther (Mother and Son/Enemies) *Mikael and Kol (Father and Son) *Davina and Kol (Girlfriend/Boyfriend, Separated) *Kol and Marcel (Family Acquaintances, Enemies) *Kol and Mary-Alice (Former Allies/ex Romantic interest) *Elena and Kol (Enemies) *Jeremy and Kol (Enemies/former friends) *Bonnie and Kol (Enemies) *Damon and Kol (Enemies) *Matt and Kol (Enemies) Appearances ;Season 3 *''Bringing Out The Dead'' *''Dangerous Liaisons'' *''All My Children'' *''Heart of Darkness'' ;Season 4 *''After School Special'' *''Catch Me If You Can '' *''A View To A Kill'' *''The Walking Dead'' (Corporeal Ghost) *''Graduation'' (Corporeal Ghost) ;Season 5 *''Resident Evil'' (Ghost) ;Season 1 *''Always and Forever'' (Flashback/Neutralized) *''Farewell to Storyville'' (Flashback as a child) ;Season 2 *''Rebirth'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Alive and Kicking'' (Flashback/Possessing Kaleb) *''Every Mother's Son'' (Flashback as a child) *''Live and Let Die'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Red Door'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Chasing the Devil’s Tail'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''The Brothers That Care Forgot'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''The Map of Moments'' (Flashback/Possessing Kaleb) *''Gonna Set Your Flag On Fire'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Brotherhood of the Damned'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''Sanctuary'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''The Devil is Damned'' (Possessing Kaleb) *''I Love You, Goodbye'' (Possessing Kaleb/Death) ''The Originals: The Awakening'' (4/4) }} Name *'''Kol is pronounced as "Cole ", old English word meaning "charcoal". *It is an old Norse name, meaning 'Dark'. Trivia *Kol has some similarities to Klaus from the novels: **Both have mood changes from cheerful and amused to absolutely enraged in seconds and they are very unpredictable. Despite their seemingly erratic and scattered personalities, they seem to be patient and methodical killers capable of elaborate plans. **Both have attacked members of the Bennett and Donovan families: Klaus attacked Vickie Bennett (in the book), Kol attacked Matt Donovan and Bonnie Bennett. *He is the first character to have webisodes done about him to give more backstory on him. *Out of all the Originals, Kol is to be considered the most unstable, unpredictable and the wildest. *Kol has a habit of using 'Darling' to refer to other characters, rather than their names. He seems to prefer to use it to address male characters (Damon, Matt and Klaus), but has also used it to refer to Elena. *Besides Rebekah and Genevieve, he is the only character that refers to Klaus as "Nik". *Kol has been neutralized five known times: *#By The Five in the flashback to 1114, in The Five - ''To neutralize the Original siblings. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1702 in ''Alive and Kicking - For drawing Mikael's attention to Spain. *#By Klaus in the flashback to 1821 in Alive and Kicking - For threatening Marcellus. *#By Klaus in the flashback to Christmas, 1914 in The Map of Moments - For plotting against Klaus. *#By Alaric Saltzman, in All My Children - To neutralize the Original siblings. *Kol is the first to mention his full name in the series. *Originally, it was planned that Kol would appear in the flashback in 1912 where it would reveal why Damon felt he had met Kol before in Dangerous Liaisons. *Prior to his death, Kol had possession of the White Oak Stake and had stolen all but one of the daggers so he had nearly every weapon on the planet that could truly harm him. *Kol has been good friends with witches centuries ago, stating how he respects witches and holds them in high esteem. This is possibly because his mother was a powerful witch, and because he was also a witch before becoming an Original Vampire. *In two of Kol's attempts to murder someone, he impaled his victim. Mary Porter with a wooden baseball bat (Heart of Darkness) and Atticus Shane with a metal pipe (After School Special). *Kol rarely shows his vampire visage, only showing it twice. The first time was in A View To A Kill before he was murdered and the second time was in Graduation as a spirit, making him the first vampire-ghost to show his fangs. *Kol and Elijah are the only people in the family that has pushed Klaus' buttons without fearing the consequences. Mikael didn't fear it either but he had the intent of killing Klaus while his brothers only wanted to annoy him. *Kol is alive and has shown to be possessing Kaleb, brought back by this mother before the collapse of the other side. * Michael Narducci referred to Kol as "the Loki of the family" due to his mischievous nature and his uncertain allegiance to any particular side. * Kol, while possessing the body of Kaleb, is often affectionately referred to as "Koleb" by fans, a combination of their two names. * Kol is sent by his mother to befriend Davina and it is likely that he is a love interest for her as well, probably so Esther can use Davina for her plans in the future as well as keep tabs on her. * There are a number of parallels between Kol and Davina. ** They don't like being told what to do and have authority issues, showing a tendency to be rude and arrogant to those who are more powerful than they are. ** Their mothers were controlling. ** Their deaths involved them being sacrificed for the cause of another. Davina was killed for the sake of the witches regaining power, and Kol was killed to complete the map to the cure. ** Before their deaths, both of them gained an advantage, though that advantage was what ultimately resulted in them dying. Davina had the power of the Harvest, but it became too much for her. Kol stole both the White Oak Stake and most of Klaus' daggers, but his possession of the stake was what got him killed. ** After coming back to life, they're both oppressed in some way. Davina was under the control of her coven while Kol is being controlled by his mother. ** They have both played the role of a secret weapon. Davina was Marcel's, being 'trapped' in her attic during that time, while Kol is a secret weapon for Esther, trapped in Kaleb's body. * Kol is quite fond of music. * Kol confirmed that he used to practice magic before becoming a vampire while on a date with Davina in Alive and Kicking. * In Every Mother's Son, Finn describes Kol as the 'wildest' one in the Mikaelson family. * Due to once being a "prodigy" with magic and his history of spending time with witches over the centuries, Kol is incredibly knowledgeable in the arts of witchcraft and magic. *During the time he spent with witches in Africa in the 14th Century, Kol traveled in Uganda and gained a knowledge of medicinal herbs and remedies from a shaman. He demonstrates his skill with this when helping Davina with her ankle in Live and Let Die. * In The Originals: The Awakening, it was revealed that Kol was responsible for having witches create a variety of dark objects, including The Devil's Star and the bracelet Davina used to make Mikael obedient to her. He had the witches create them so that he could use magic through the objects without being a witch himself, as they were designed so that even a vampire could wield them. * In his travels, Kol learned of a magic called Kemiya, which he taught to witches so that they could create his dark objects for him. He later teaches this to Davina, and practices it himself, being quite experienced in this style of power. * In ''The Devil is Damned'', Kol found out that Hope was alive, finally being involved in the family secret. * He admitted to Rebekah that he liked being a witch better than being a vampire. * Finn hexed Kol to die lonely, however, he died surrounded by the girl he liked and his family. Quotes ---- |} |} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:The Originals Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:New Orleans Residents Category:Antagonists Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Supernatural Category:Original Vampires Category:Male Characters Category:Featured Articles Category:The Originals Season One Characters Category:The Originals Season Two Characters Category:Witches Category:Protagonists Category:Deceased